Marvel Boy
Vance Astrovik / Marvel Boy / Justice * Alex Power - in New Warriors together * Ben Reilly - Ben works together with New Warriors * Boom-Boom - their teams clash on Long Island but then join forces against AIM (New Warriors An. #1), and Vance attempts to free Boom-Boom from Upstarts (X-Force #33) * Cable - their teams clash on Long Island but then join forces against AIM (New Warriors An. #1) * Cannonball - their teams clash on Long Island but then join forces against AIM (New Warriors An. #1), and Vance attempts to free Magma from Upstarts (X-Force #33) * Captain America - Cap is a childhood hero, but rejected MB's application to Avengers (New Warriors An. #1), but as Justice both are members * Colossus - Vance is aware that X-Men fought Proteus (New Warriors An. #1) * Cyclops - Vance is aware that X-Men fought Proteus (New Warriors An. #1) * Dagger - briefly in New Warriors together (until #51) * DarkHawk - members of New Warriors (until #51) * Edwin Jarvis - Jarvis is butler for him in the Avengers (e.g. X-51 #4) * Emma Frost - Emma had met with New Warriors (shown in NW An. #1) * Firestar - members of New Warriors (from #1) and Avengers. In love (from NW #25), fiancee * Foggy Nelson - Foggy acts as defense for Vance after he has killed his father in a fight (New Warriors #21-25) * Galactus - Namorita namedrops Galactus to her teammates (New Warriors #17) * Human Torch - FF and New Warriors join forces in NW #16 * Iron-Man - in Avengers together * Jean Grey - Vance is aware that X-Men fought Proteus (New Warriors An. #1) * Machine Man - Machine Man attacks Firestar and Justice at the Avengers Mansion (X-51 #4) * Magma - Vance attempts to free Magma from Upstarts (X-Force #33) * Magneto - Avengers watch the TV coverage of Magneto's Genosha takeover (Magneto Rex #3) * Mirage - Vance attempts to free Mirage from Upstarts (X-Force #33) * Moira MacTaggert - New Warriors learn that Moira and her facility is endangered (New Warriors An. #1) * Namorita - core members of New Warriors (from #1) * Nightcrawler - Vance is aware that X-Men fought Proteus (New Warriors An. #1) * Night Thrasher - core members of New Warriors (from #) * Nova (Richard Rider) - core members of New Warriors (from #1) * Quicksilver - Avengers watch the TV coverage of Quicksilver in Genosha (Magneto Rex #3) * Rage - members of New Warriors (from #25) * Reed Richards - FF and New Warriors join forces (NW #16) * Scarlet Witch - in Avengers together * Shatterstar - their teams clash on Long Island but then join forces against AIM (New Warriors An. #1) * Silhouette - members of New Warriors (#1-51) * Silver Surfer - they join forces against Terrax (New Warriors #17) * Speedball - core members of New Warriors (#1-26 and later) * Susan Richards - FF and New Warriors join forces (NW #16) * The Thing - they have met when Vance was young (shown in New Warriors An. #1), later FF and New Warriors join forces (NW #16) * Thor - both members of Avengers * Trish Tilby - Avengers watch the TV coverage of Magneto's Genosha takeover (Magneto Rex #3) * Vision - both members of Avengers * Warpath - their teams clash on Long Island but then join forces against AIM (New Warriors An. #1) * Wolverine - Vance is aware that X-Men fought Proteus (New Warriors An. #1), later they battle at the UN when Logan is possessed by Aria (W #134)